Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to blockchain configured systems and more particularly to blockchain configured management systems.
Description of the Related Art
Hospitals, caretakers, nursing centers or homes, medical offices, medical centers, or other sources of medical care and entities generally keep medical and demographic or other such records of their patients. These records may include a variety of information such as demographic information of their patients, medical history, diagnostic and pathology reports of their patients, medical reports or prescriptions, device generated information, or other such information. This information can be used for a variety of purposes by these sources of medical care. A few examples of them are, without limitations, tracking of the patients and their records, billing, historical assessments, integrating with medical devices, remote care, future care taking, telemedicine, proper ongoing medical or health assessment or treatment, or any other similar purpose.
One way to collate and store the medical data is with the use of an electronic health record data bank (EHRDB). These records from various entities can be electronically maintained such as by the electronic health record data bank (EHRDB) in a central system accessible by the entities. The EHRDB may store medical data of the entities and retrieve the data of the respective entities as and when requested by them.
There is a need for an improved system and a method that provides a multi-faceted facility in the EHRDB to interact with several entities simultaneously over a blockchain configured framework for advanced security and smooth interaction without requiring human intermediation.